


Encounter

by metamorcy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, if there is any, very light romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Tsuna and Fong are both coworkers in the dark underworld as well as friends, it wasn't long before Fong finally introduced Reborn into the equation. Tsuna is not happy about that. Very light R27</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given bydeathwalkerberry from tumblr: Tsuna and Fong are coworkers, Fong introduces Tsuna to Reborn after Tsuna sees a picture or hears a phone call from Reborn to Fong. They meet and chaos and snark ensues.
> 
> Beta'd by control of chaos

"Who's that?"

Fong dragged his eyes from the white screen of his cell phone and glanced towards his coworker, who was standing beside him. He blinked for a moment, surprised that the other had successfully snuck up on him, before mentally shaking his head, pushing those thoughts away. Sawada Tsunayoshi, a close friend and coworker at the Fukuda Ramen shop located in Italy (though more of an undercover information ring), was curious by nature and had soft bouncy caramel-colored hair that spiked up in a fashioned that defied gravity. Amazingly, there was no sign of hair gel or other products that would cause such an unusual appearance despite Fong's many attempts to figure out the secret. Still, he respected the lithe brunet and the way the man simply knew things that others didn't. It didn't help that the young man possessed a smile that could light up the entire room, one capable of immobilizing even veteran assassins like him for a couple seconds.

Fong smiled, "Ah, that was Reborn. He's a friend of mine and a teammate on the Arcobaleno group." He had just finished a call with said teammate for an upcoming job that would take place in one week's time. It was well known between the two of them that they were heavily involved in the mafia world, though Tsuna tended to stay back as an informant than an assassin like him. However, Fong wasn't so stupid as to underestimate the brunet. The young man, three years his junior (not that Fong was terribly old at twenty-eight), had a crazy sense of intuition, to the point of identifying if one was lying (whether written or spoken). Tsuna could even find the grains of truth in lies and sense beforehand if there was an ambush waiting. Though if that was all Tsuna was good for, he wouldn't have gotten far in the mafia life. No, Tsuna was highly skilled at close-hand combat, evenly matched with Fong (the martial arts expert) at most of their practices, and had an accuracy with guns that left people jealous (but mostly dead). In addition, Tsuna was a sky flame user without equal.

Tsuna blinked once before smiling as recognition flooded his expression, large honey-colored eyes widening. He tilted his head to the side, letting long bangs glide across his face. "Oh! Reborn as in the number one hitman Reborn? As well as the Sun Arcobaleno?"

The Chinese male froze at the sight, distantly wondering how many years it would take before he stopped reacting to Tsuna's unintentional siren effect. "Ah, yes. I'm certain you've heard of him before."

"Of course! Who hasn't?" Tsuna took the seat beside the Storm Arcobaleno, his eyes momentarily glancing towards the front of the Ramen shop to see if they had any customers before focusing back on the other. This place was an excellent cover for their darker lifestyles and being friends with Fong had its benefits. It gave him access to information he couldn't gather without revealing himself to the mafia world (he prided himself on being a secretive little rabbit that jumped international borders without being caught) while the Storm Arcobaleno had civilian backup in missions that might take a little too long to complete or when he needed an extra hand to ensure things went smoothly. Tsuna leaned back against his chair, folding his arms over his chest. "But I'll be honest, I've never met Reborn in person before, much less talk to him. I've had a couple of glances here and there because of work but that's it."

Fong eyes drifted over the store. He hummed under his breath, curious as to how a meeting between Tsuna and Reborn would go. No doubt that would be the matchup of a lifetime and he mentally calculated the time until his future job with Reborn. There was a week in-between, plenty of time to set something up.

"Well, how about this?" Fong rotated back to the brunet, a fond smile on his lips as he clapped his hands together cheerfully. "I'll call Reborn over to visit sometime this week. I don't think he'll mind as he'll be learning of another informant in the area. If anything he'll be relieved since last I heard he'd been having some issues with Vongola's networks. Something about them having inaccurate info and his personal ones being a little lackluster recently. Mammon, who charges a hefty fee for any information, has recently allied with Varia, which complicates things since he is sometimes connected to Vongola's."

Tsuna stared, wondering why Fong would tell him so much about Reborn's issues. Still, he didn't mind. People dropped their guards around him and spilled pieces of information without meaning to, something he took full advantage of. Nodding his head, he spoke, "That'd be great! Thanks, Fong! You're the best!" He gave another blinding smile, chuckling amusingly when Fong froze into place once more. Ah, he really should tone it down though habits are a little hard to break.

* * *

Reborn stared at the lithe brunet, dark eyes narrowed suspiciously as he took in the informant standing before him. The restaurant he had entered was quiet, obviously a slow day for them, and hadn't thought much of this place considering its ordinary façade. When he found out it was an information den, he was even more impressed by how plain it still appeared to the point where the two workers, Tsuna and Fong, blended seamlessly in.

Still, the director of said information was a little...

"Chaos." He tilted his fedora upward and smirked evilly. "You're quite short, aren't you?"

Tsuna twitched, a small annoyed sound escaping his lips, and the happy atmosphere he emitted vanished _immediately_. Fong sighed heavily. The Chinese male should have expected Reborn to provoke him despite this being their first meeting.

The brunet stared back, eyes narrowed. "And you're just plain rude."

Reborn chuckled, unaffected by the riposte. "Looks like Fong is correct. You are an interesting _little_ one."

"Stop talking about my height!" Tsuna retorted, his agitation growing each second. He was a full head shorter than Reborn and it was enough to make a difference between the two men. Taking a step back, he sneered. "If you're just going to insult me the entire time, you can leave. I don't want any business with you."

The smirk on the hitman's lips never left. "Oh? Even though I'm _the_ Reborn? You should be honored that I even gifted you with my very presence."

Tsuna's right eye twitched. "They weren't kidding when they said you're an irritating overly-arrogant bastard with the skills to back himself up. Still, I don't think I've ever met anyone as self-absorbed as you." Turning away, he grumbled under his breath. "Whatever, I have better things to do than to bother with someone like you." He slipped into the back room, away from the two Arcobaleno who were observing him from behind.

Reborn's lips remained upward, obviously entertained by the brunet. There weren't many in the world willing to stand up to him verbally unless they had something to back themselves up, not that it mattered. Reaching up, he twirled one of his curls as he continued to observe the brunet even when the informant came back out from the back room, heading towards the register on the opposite side of where they were standing. He could tell by the way the male moved and spoke that he was competent in both information gathering and fighting on the battlefield. Tsuna was definitely an easy person to get along with and open up to, very trustworthy and dependable. It was probably what made him so good.

"I like him, he's cute." The hitman glanced towards his fellow Arcobaleno member for a second, leaning over slightly, as he enjoyed the sight of the brunet fuming in the background the second their eyes met. "Feisty too."

"Reborn..." Fong just continued to sigh heavily. "Don't tease him."

"Now you're just being impossible."

The Storm Arcobaleno sighed once more, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose. It had been a half-hearted hope considering who Reborn is. Perhaps he shouldn't have introduced them, he could already see trouble brewing on the horizon. He didn't need to be as seer to predict that much.

Reborn stepped away from his companion and made his way over towards the brunet, the grin on his lips never leaving. His hands were resting in his pockets and the intentions he had for the other clear as day.

Fong could only watch in the background as the two launched into another verbal onslaught, only moments away from turning physical from the way Tsuna's fingers kept twitching. Still, as he watched the way the hitman interacted with informant, a small smile crept onto his lips, even more so when the hitman froze at the sudden sight of Tsuna's blinding smile. It's been a while since he's seen Reborn having this much fun with someone, much less interacting with someone this openly. Perhaps the meeting between the two hadn't been for waste.

Remaining in the back, Fong just smirked in amusement, chuckling now and then as he watched the two continue fighting.

* * *

"I take everything back." Tsuna grumbled once the two of them were alone with the shop closed for the day. "I wish I'd never met him especially if he was going to be this much of a pain in the ass."

Fong wanted nothing more than to comfort his friend but he knew there was no words he could bring up that would ease the tension. He really wished Reborn could be more pleasant with other people but even he knew that was futile. However... "Ah, sorry Tsuna, I don't think you'll be happy to hear this then."

The brunet glanced up. "Hm? Sorry? For what?" he asked as he gathered up his personal items.

"Reborn likes you regardless of what it seems otherwise. I have no doubt that he'll be coming back to see you even if it's not work related." Fong ignored the horrified stare his coworker was giving him, understanding it completely.

Still, he enjoyed seeing the hitman interested in something. For the past couple months, Reborn seemed to have lost his motivation, completing everything perfectly without an ounce of effort. He knew that Tsuna had the ability to shake up the other's world and he was fully intending on allowing it to happen.

With a large smile, Fong continued. "Also, I may have given Reborn your cell phone number."

"Fong!"


End file.
